


Фрэнк

by dead_gold



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, M/M, Murder, Original Character(s), Out of Character, References to Drugs
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_gold/pseuds/dead_gold
Summary: Когда на место Джей-Ти в отдел пришёл Фрэнк Шор, Малкольм с одного взгляда понял, что с новеньким поладить будет труднее, чем с остальными.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amelyraimi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amelyraimi).



> оос, ау, не бечено  
> без особого обоснуя и смысла  
> just for fun

Когда Джей-Ти, заметно нервничая, постучался в дверь кабинета Арройо, Малкольм Брайт знал, о чём будет идти речь. Он наблюдал, как тот помялся у кресла, сел, снова встал и что-то сказал. Лейтенант улыбнулся и кивнул, а потом нахмурился, внимательно выслушивая, когда Джей-Ти продолжил говорить. И Малкольму не нужно было уметь читать по губам, чтобы буквально слышать его:  
— Понимаете, это мой первый ребёнок и Морисса… вернее, мы оба решили, что хотим по максимуму посвятить себя ему. А сами знаете, как часто в убойном отделе приходится буквально ночевать на работе.   
Лейтенант крепко пожал ему руку, пожелал удачи в новом отделе и в воспитании ребенка, а спустя неделю на место Джей-Ти в отдел пришёл Фрэнк Шор, и Малкольм с одного взгляда понял, что с новеньким поладить будет труднее, чем с остальными.   
Тот был молчалив — если и говорил, то почти всегда только по делу, а выудить из него что-то личное вообще представлялось какой-то непосильной задачей. Но Брайт любил трудности.   
И походил Фрэнк больше на какого-нибудь рестлера — два метра ростом, косая сажень в плечах, переломанный нос, грубоватые черты лица. От таких скоропалительно не ожидают сложных логических выводов. Но Малкольм понимал, что, во-первых, будь Фрэнк так стереотипен, вряд ли лейтенант пригласил бы его в свой отдел, а во-вторых, тот время от времени выдавал такие тонкие наблюдения и замечания, что становилось очевидным, насколько, по меньшей мере, он был эрудирован.  
На одном из первых дел, в котором Малкольм участвовал с Фрэнком, была убита девушка — юная, совсем девчонка ещё, не больше двадцати. Она лежала в кровавой ванне. Напротив неё висело зеркало, на котором было написано кровью, похоже, самой девушки, пара строк из какого—то стихотворения. Профайлер задумчиво прочитал вслух:  
— Когда твой дух мучительно гнетет  
О смерти мысль, когда перед тобой  
Предстанут вдруг ужасные картины —  
Прощанья с тем, что в жизни ты любил,  
Ночь без конца и узкое жилище  
Под каменной, холодною плитой.   
Строки были смутно знакомыми, но ничего путного в голову не приходило. Малкольм нахмурился и прочитал отрывок ещё раз.  
— Уильям Брайант, “Танатопсис”, — неожиданно сказал Фрэнк, разглядывающий длинные порезы на руках девушки. — Порезы слишком глубокие и аккуратные, чтобы сделать их самостоятельно. Полагаю, доктор Танака это подтвердит.  
Эдриса зарделась как помидор. И Малкольм мог её понять — Фрэнка сложно было назвать красивым в общепринятом значении, но было в нём что-то такое, что заставляло многих девушек млеть от одного его взгляда. Но сейчас Брайта, как и Дани, интересовало другое:  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросила она. Фрэнк пожал плечами и просто ответил:  
— Люблю читать.  
— Любишь читать стихи о смерти, — вставил свои пять копеек Малкольм. — Интересно.  
— Как и стихи о любви, — ответил Фрэнк, посмотрев на него в упор. Всего на секунду, и, вновь повернувшись к мёртвой девушке, он продолжил: — Ммм, по мне, так стих, скорее, воспевает жизнь. Мол, посмотри, что ты потеряешь умерев, и где в итоге окажешься. Видимо, убийца считал так же.  
Малкольм сделал в голове пометку всё-таки разузнать об этом Фрэнке побольше. И не просто полицейские данные, а что-то более… личное.  
Дани, как и Эйнсли, в этом не слишком помогли. Сестре тоже было любопытно, кто достался в новые напарники ее брату, но всё, что удалось узнать, так это его личное дело да пару слухов, от своих знакомых, работавших с Фрэнком. Что Малкольм по этому мог сказать? Да практически ничего. Молчалив, сдержан и скрытен? О, отлично! Причины варьировались от природной неразговорчивости или детской травмы, до того, что на деле Фрэнк был контрол-фриком и домашним тираном. Задачу не облегчали даже собственные наблюдения. На допросах Фрэнк редко повышал голос или агрессивно давил на подозреваемого — похоже, он прекрасно понимал, какое впечатление вызывала его внешность у большинства людей. Рабочий стол у него был чист, всё лежало аккуратно и никаких личных вещей, в отличие от столов других детективов. Это потому что он был новеньким или же просто не желал смешивать личное и работу? Чёрт его знает.   
Малкольма это бесило и сильнее подстёгивало интерес. После очередной не слишком удачной попытки разговорить его Брайт решился на преступление — подгадать время, и влезть в квартиру Фрэнка.   
И, на удачу, в скором времени Малкольму представилась такая возможность — они только закрыли крупное дело, и прокурор, который собирался представлять его в суде, требовал подготовить материалы к следующему дню, так что Дани и Фрэнк собирались до позднего вечера возиться с отчётами. Как только они получили признание, Малкольм тут же спешно распрощался и сбежал из участка. До квартиры Фрэнка он добрался довольно быстро, невзирая на пробки и расстояние. Она была маленькая, но просторная, такая же чистая и опрятная, как рабочий стол мужчины. Малкольма это несколько разочаровало — в тайне он, всё же, надеялся, что сразу найдет что-нибудь эдакое. А пока самым интересным оказался огромный стеллаж в гостиной, заставленный книгами совершенной разной направленности — от каких—то бульварных романчиков до научно—популярных книжек про космос и вполне себе серьёзных трудов по истории. Фрэнк не соврал — читать он действительно любил — по корешкам было видно, что книги стояли не просто для украшения. Там же на стеллаже Малкольм нашёл пару семейных фотографий в простых рамках и какие-то нелепые пёстро расписанные фарфоровые статуэтки, которые никак не вязались со строгостью всего прочего окружения — профайлер готов был поставить свой диплом по психологии на то, что эти статуэтки раньше принадлежали матери Фрэнка. Тут же в гостиной, напротив дивана, стоял телевизор, полка под которым была забита дисками с фильмами. Их коллекция была такой же разнообразной, как и книги. Малкольм хмыкнул — что ж, с эрудированностью Фрэнка всё было понятно. Недалеко от дивана у окна стоял рабочий стол, и Малкольм подошёл к нему. Перебрал немногочисленные бумаги, что лежали на столе, — счета и какие—то рекламные брошюрки, заглянул в ящики: копии нескольких текущих дел, канцелярия и Глок в кобуре с запасным магазином. После молодой человек прошёл в кухню, заглянул в холодильник, скорее для подтверждения своей догадки, нежели из необходимости. Как и ожидал, обнаружил там свежие продукты и пару контейнеров домашней еды — Фрэнк предпочитал готовить сам, а не покупать уже готовые блюда. Что ж, пока получалось, что у детектива широкий кругозор, он любит порядок — как в плане чистоты, так и в плане собственной жизни, любит работать руками, ответственно относится к работе и к собственной безопасности. Но всё же, Малкольму было очевидно и то, что кухня с гостиной были рассчитаны на возможных посторонних людей — чисто, уютно, но немного безлико. Похоже, у Фрэнка тоже были проблемы с доверием. Интересно. Уже есть то, что их объединяет.  
С воодушевлением Малкольм толкнул дверь в спальню и понял, что словил джекпот. Всё такая же чистота, как и в остальной квартире, но вещей было больше. Художественные фотографии на стенах — явно любительские, но, всё же, сделанные с определённым пониманием композиции. Ничто в них не говорило, что их сделал Фрэнк, но Малкольму несложно было представить его с фотоаппаратом на пристани. Хотя, может, это был подарок от девушки. Или друзей. Брайт не знал, что его подтолкнуло, но он снял одну из фотографий и перевернул — на картонном обороте, в самом углу, мелко хоть и размашисто, было написано: “С любовью, С.”. Её звали Сара? Или Саманта? Малкольм попробовал представить, как выглядела эта таинственная девушка. От чего-то ему представлялось, что она была невысокой, хрупкой блондинкой. Словно принцесса с иллюстрации детской книги. Такая, которую Фрэнк защищал и оберегал бы так же, как и личную жизнь, даже в своей квартире. Малкольм повесил фото на место, выдвинул шкаф комода и невольно усмехнулся — похоже, ему действительно везло сегодня. Рядом с аккуратно сложенными однотипными футболками лежал потрёпанный толстый конверт, из которого торчали другие фотографии. Брайт стал перебирать их рассматривая. Вот маленький Фрэнк радостно демонстрирует в камеру выпавший зуб. Вот он с мамой. Или на смешном велике, оклеенном звёздочками. Фрэнк с парой сверстников — видимо, друзьями. Фрэнк на школьном выпускном — и судя по лицу он не слишком был рад. Фото из армии, из полиции, снова с друзьями, и, — Малкольм нахмурился, — на последнем в пачке фото, Фрэнк мягко улыбался в камеру, приобнимая девушку. На снимке ему лет тринадцать, а девушка явно старше. Возможно, она и была той таинственной С., и чем больше Малкольм вглядывался в её лицо, тем сильнее в нём поднималась какая-то необъяснимая тревога. Девушка казалась знакомой. Будто когда-то он её видел. Молодой человек нахмурился и снял девушку на телефон, решив, что позже поищет её в интернете. Убрав конверт на место, Малкольм прошёл дальше в комнату, туда, где рядом с креслом стоял низкий стеллаж, забитый книгами. Похоже, их Фрэнк любил больше всего и часто перечитывал — корешки книг были потрепаны, из многих торчали закладки. Малкольм хмыкнул и рухнул в кресло, прикрыв глаза, — даже в выборе любимых книг Фрэнк не ограничивался одним жанром. Что ж, это уже было тем, с чем можно работать. Брайт застонал и сполз глубже в кресло — оно было чертовски удобным. Самое-то развалиться и читать. Или подремать. Да, всего пару минут. Малкольм посмотрел на часы, чтобы засечь время и подскочил от удивления: похоже, он не заметил, как проспал целый час. Нужно было срочно убираться — Фрэнк наверняка должен был скоро вернуться. Малкольм оглядел комнату ещё раз, стараясь, убедиться, что всё лежало, как и до его прихода. Но неожиданно, заметил коробку, лежащую под кроватью. Он понимал, что это плохая идея, времени было слишком мало, но любопытство пересилило. Малкольм осторожно достал её, поставил на кровать и открыл.   
— О. О...   
Сказать, что он был удивлён, ничего не сказать. В коробке, аккуратно, каждая в своём отсеке, — Малкольм чувствовал, как против воли заливается краской, — лежали всякие секс-игрушки.   
— О, — повторил он, достав из коробки кожаные наручники, похожие на те, что были в его собственной квартире. Только как догадывался Малкольм, Фрэнку они нужны были не из-за кошмаров.  
— Ну как, что скажешь о подозреваемом, — раздалось от двери, заставив молодого человека, буквально подскочить на месте. Фрэнк, сложив руки на груди, стоял, облокотившись о косяк. Выглядел он спокойно, но Молодой человек ощущал, как от того веяло злостью. Что ж, не удивительно, учитывая, что он вломился в квартиру Фрэнка без спроса.   
— Прости, — выдавил из себя Малкольм, резко севшим голосом. Хотел сказать что-то ещё в свое оправдание, но Фрэнк его перебил:  
— Так что скажешь. Ты же для этого сюда пришёл.   
— Фрэнк…  
— Знаешь, я не удивлён, что у тебя немного друзей, если так ты пытаешься познакомиться, — Фрэнк оттолкнулся от косяка и прошёл в комнату. Малкольм сглотнул, лихорадочно соображая, что делать дальше. Он выставит себя ещё глупее, если сейчас ломанется через кровать, пытаясь сбежать. И тогда он решил сделать то, что делал всегда в стрессовых ситуациях.  
— Да из тебя слова, клещами тянуть приходится, — возмутился Малкольм. — Мы работаем вместе уже четыре месяца, а я только и знаю, как тебя зовут и откуда ты перевёлся! Даже с Джей-Ти было проще!  
— Разве тебя в школе психологии, или где ты там получил свой диплом, не учили нормально общаться с людьми. Сказать что-то вроде: “привет”, “как дела”, “хочешь сходить в бар”, а не закидывать собеседника тонной личных вопросов и сомнительных подколов?   
— Что? Я не подкалывал! Ну… может, чуть-чуть.   
Бровь Фрэнка на этих словах выгнулась ещё сильнее. Малкольм вздохнул, понимая, что облажался по-крупному, и будет благодарен мужчине, если тот не расскажет о случившемся Арройо.   
— Извини, — повторил Малкольм. — Ты прав. Это было грубо и… я не должен был так делать. Может быть, сделаем вид, что этого не было?  
Профайлер состроил самые щенячьи глазки из своего арсенала. На маме такое срабатывало. Иногда. Фрэнк закатил глаза, но отошёл в сторону, освобождая путь. Малкольм тут же юркнул в проход между ним и кроватью, но тут мужчина перехватил его за руку. Молодой человек поднял на него удивлённый взгляд.  
— Это моё, — сказал Фрэнк, забирая наручники, которые тот всё ещё сжимал. Их пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись, и Малкольм, вздрогнув, выпустил проклёпанную кожу:  
— О чёрт, извини. Мгм. Ладно, я пойду. Ага.  
— Эй, — окликнул его Фрэнк, когда Малкольм был уже у входной двери. — В следующий раз, если захочется пообщаться, лучше позови меня в бар.

***

С этого злосчастного взлома с проникновением прошла пара недель. Фрэнк не только ни с кем не обмолвился словом по этому поводу, но и вёл себя с Малкольмом так, будто ничего не произошло. Брайт признался себе, что его это несколько нервировало. Он понял, если бы Фрэнк напрочь его игнорировал. Или огрызался. Или, наоборот, смягчился. Но всё было как обычно. До убийства Джулса Коннора. До того, как Малкольм решил поиграть в героя, зажав ладонями взведённую мину. Ну, — кивнув самому себе, — героем он и был — не заметь он мину, вместо одного трупа из квартиры Коннора вынесли бы десяток. Фрэнк остался с ним, игнорируя все аргументы Малкольма и приказы лейтенанта. Прошёлся неспешно по комнате, осматриваясь, задержался у окна, выглядывая наружу. Хмыкнул, когда Малкольм ответил на звонок отца и как только тот положил трубку, ничего не говоря, схватил его в охапку и, в два широких шага оказавшись вновь у окна, выпрыгнул наружу, приземлившись спиной на крышу машины. От взрыва и падения, даже смягчённое Фрэнком, в ушах у Малкольма звенело. Он закашлялся от оседающей пыли и попытался приподняться, но детектив вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой. Профайлер осторожно приподнял голову, пытаясь понять, что случилось. Фрэнк лежал неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами. На какое-то кошмарное мгновение Малкольму даже показалось, что тот не дышал.   
— Фрэнк, — хрипло позвал он, расталкивая медвежьи объятия. Похоже, возня привела того в чувства, и, болезненно застонав, он разжал руки, сфокусировав взгляд на Брайте, который криво ухмыльнулся и спросил: — Хочешь сходить вечером в бар?  
В тот вечер Малкольм напился так, что не помнил, как оказался дома. Прорываясь через вязкую муть похмелья, он вспомнил, как начинался вечер — они пили пиво, молодой человек что-то безостановочно тараторил, потом пиво невообразимым образом сменилось текилой, а потом…. Ох, боже. Молодой человек ударил себя по лицу. Потом он цеплялся за широкие плечи Фрэнка, прижимаясь всем телом, влажно и пьяно целуя того в губы. Если сегодня утром Малкольм узнает, что мужчина написал на него заявления о домогательстве, то покорно признает вину, потому что не представлял, как можно за такой короткий срок напортачить сильнее, чем в тот день, когда вломился в квартиру Фрэнка из любопытства. Папа наверняка из желания, чтобы у них было больше общего, имел в виду не преступления на сексуальной почве. Малкольм застонал и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Как же всё некстати.   
— Ты проснулся. Держи.  
Брайт поднял голову — Фрэнк собственной персоной стоял перед ним, протягивая стакан воды и пачку ибупрофена. Этот факт так поразил Малкольма, что он на автомате взял стакан и обезболивающее, выдавил из блистера пару таблеток, закинул в рот и запил.  
— Извини за вчерашнее. И… за всё остальное, — простонал молодой человек, снова откидываясь на подушку, прикрыв глаза. От любого движения голова начинала трещать ещё сильнее. Такого кошмарного похмелья у него не было давно. Даже в тот раз, когда он случайно надышался кокаина, было не так плохо. Рядом скрипнуло кресло, которое, как припоминал Малкольм, тут никогда не стояло.   
— Ты слишком много извиняешься, Малкольм.  
— Ну знаешь, лучше сделать и потом извиниться, чем спрашивать разрешения.   
— Какая чушь, — фыркнул Фрэнк. — Такие извинения гроша ломаного не стоят. В своей правоте ты и так будешь уверен, а другие всё равно не забудут, как ты поступил.  
— Так что, ты никогда не извиняешься?  
— Почему же. Я извиняюсь, когда это действительно необходимо. Когда я действительно виноват.   
Малкольм даже с закрытыми глазами представил, как на этих словах Фрэнк пожал плечами, а на губах проскользнула та мимолётная ухмылка, которая не раз за последние несколько месяцев заставляла его рдеть, как школьницу, которую впервые пригласили на бал.  
— Зачем тебе это, — спустя какое-то время спросил Фрэнк, и Малкольм услышал, как под тяжёлым ботинком звякнул ввинченный в кровать карабин наручников. Об этом спрашивали все те немногие, кто бывал у него дома, поэтому это давно перестало смущать. Но Малкольм помнил ту коробку в квартире Фрэнка, и от этого вопрос приобретал какую-то двусмысленность.  
— Из-за кошмаров. Иногда они бывают настолько яркими, что мне сложно отличить, где кошмар, а где реальность. Особенно в последнее время. Я могу причинить вред себе или тем, кто окажется рядом. А это помогает, — запнувшись, он продолжил. — Помогает сдерживать себя.   
— Разве нет другого способа?  
— Меня всё детство пичкали лекарствами, — хмыкнул Малкольм. — Так что они перестали хоть сколько-нибудь помогать. Ну, в безопасных дозах. Психотерапия от кошмаров не спасает, а наркотики или алкоголь хоть и помогали, но не думаю, что это лучший способ, чем приковывать себя каждую ночь.  
— Эти кошмары, — по голосу Фрэнка чувствовалось, что он не уверен, стоит ли спрашивать. — Ты сказал, что они стали хуже, в последнее время.   
— Мммм... Ты же знаешь, кто мой отец?  
— Лейтенант рассказал, когда я перевелся в отдел.  
Малкольм вздохнул. Внезапный страх сдавил горло так, что с трудом подбирались слова.   
— Иногда мне кажется, что я всегда подозревал кто такой мой отец. Даже будучи ребёнком. Иначе я не могу объяснить, что именно меня заставило проснуться в ту ночь. Я услышал какой-то непонятный шум внизу. В общем-то, в этом не было ничего необычного — мама часто устраивала званые ужины, — Малкольм хмыкнул. — Но я пошёл на шум и нашёл тот ящик.   
Он был огромным и больше походил на сундук. В тусклом свете лампы он казался совершенно черным. Малкольм сглотнул и потянулся пальцами к крышке ящика, чувствуя, как под ложечкой сворачивался тугой комок из страха и тревоги. Было что-то неправильное и в тишине дома, и самой ночи, и уж точно в том ящике. Профайлер отдернул пальцы в каком-то миллиметре от крышки, словно его ударило током. Огляделся и, набрав в лёгкие воздуха будто перед прыжком в воду, снова протянул руку и откинул крышку. Бледная, до серости кожа, острые локти, синяки, копна тёмных волос, — это определённо был не кукла и не один из тех жутких манекенов, которых садят во всяких парках аттракционов. Это была девушка. Настоящая, живая, — когда-то живая, — девушка. Тугой комок страха внутри Малкольма разжался, заполняя целиком каждую клеточку тела, и он закричал.  
— Я не смог ей помочь тогда, и теперь не могу.   
Повисла тишина. Молодой человек боялся открыть глаза, боялся посмотреть на Фрэнка и увидеть на его лице отвращение. Но тот молчал. И тишина убаюкивала настолько, что Малкольм медленно стал снова проваливаться в сон и поэтому даже не сразу понял, что Фрэнк что-то говорит тихо и вкрадчиво.   
— Не вини себя и не стыдись. Ты был ребёнком, помог посадить своего отца. Не многие на это способны, даже будучи взрослыми.   
Малкольм открыл глаза и с удивлением посмотрел на Фрэнка. Тот уже был на ногах, накинув на плечи свою куртку. Вопреки опасениям Малкольма, мужчина не выглядел злым или испытывающим отвращение. Он выглядел, как всегда, только между бровей залегла глубокая складка, будто ему было больно. Фрэнк взглянул на тяжёлые наручные часы и сказал:  
— Мне пора, — а потом, помедлив, вдруг ухмыльнулся задорно, как-то совсем по-мальчишески: — Я согласился, если бы ты не был так пьян. Под “пригласить в бар” я не имел в виду, что нужно напиться до чертей.  
И оставил Малкольма одного, удивлённо пялиться на закрывшуюся дверь, пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло.   
После обеда когда профайлер уже чувствовал себя скорее живым, чем мёртвым, позвонила мама и, почему-то, шёпотом сказала:  
— Я так рада, что ты заводишь новых друзей!  
Малкольм вопросительно замычал, хрустя подгорелым тостом, пытаясь припомнить, какие такие новые друзья появились в его окружении.  
— Фрэнк такой славный и учтивый молодой человек. Предложил помощь в поисках девушки из ящика. Как думаешь, Эйнсли он понравится?  
— Она же встречается с Джином, — заторможено проговорил Малкольм, не поспевая за болтовнёй мамы.  
— Ну, запасной вариант никогда не будет лишним, — простодушно прощебетала матушка, будто речь шла не о живых людях, а о выборе новых штор для гостиной. — В общем, я уговорила Фрэнка остаться на ужин. Эйнсли тоже придёт, я договорилась, надеюсь и ты будешь.  
И повесила трубку, не дав сказать и слова. Мама и Фрэнк — плохое, очень плохое сочетание, особенно учитывая произошедшее вчера. Малкольм спешно пролистал телефонную книгу, нашёл номер Фрэнка и нажал вызов:  
— Да?   
— Фрэнк, очень советую отказаться от ужина. Очень.  
— Боишься, что я узнаю, как ты в детском спектакле играл овечку?  
— Это был барашек и вообще неправда, я боюсь не за себя, а за тебя. Я люблю маму, но она иногда бывает слишком… настойчивой. Вцепится в тебя как минога, пока не выгрызет, всё, что ей нужно.   
— Не переживай, я смогу за себя постоять, — рассмеялся Фрэнк, но тут же перестал: — Лейтенант звонит, мне нужно ответить.  
— Лейтенант? Фрэнк, это новое дело? Ты же перезвонишь, да? Фрэнк?  
Брайт пару секунд смотрел в потемневший экран телефон, а потом начал спешно собираться, доедая на ходу завтрак и натягивая первую попавшуюся одежду. Лейтенант Арройо, будто читая его мысли, спустя полчаса, перезвонил сам и продиктовал адрес. Уже по его голосу Малкольм понимает, что дело — дрянь. Так и оказалось: пятнадцатилетнюю Элизабет Уоллес похитили по дороге из школы, её подругу, Хлою, похититель жестоко избил до смерти и бросил всего-то в десятке метров от школы. Судя по всему, девочка пыталась отбить подругу от похитителя, за что и поплатилась. К концу дня требование выкупа так и не поступило, и окончательно стало понятно то, что Малкольм предположил сразу — похитителю нужна была сама девочка, а не деньги. Все, кто работал над делом, видели в этих девочках своих дочерей, сестёр, племянниц. Все работали на износ, жертвуя сном и собственными семьями. Благодаря этому и храбрости Хлои, к концу четвёртого дня расследования удалось выйти на подозреваемого. Когда спецназ вламывается в его дом, на улице уже полностью стемнело. Элизабет нашли там же, в подвале. В синяках и ссадинах, но живой. Малкольм дёрнул включатель и помещение озарилось тусклым светом. Ничего лишнего, никаких удобств — старая железная кровать, замызганные унитаз и умывальник, крошечный столик на двоих и большой ящик с замком. Замок уже был срезан кем-то из спецназовцев или криминалистов, крышка откинута. Малкольм сглотнул от слишком ярких нахлынувших воспоминаний. Он опасливо подошёл к ящику, догадываясь, что увидит. Кости. Вычищенные и выбеленные кости. Слишком много для одного человека. Но и слишком мало. Хрупкие, изящные позвонки, тонкие кости предплечья, рёбер и черепа. Малкольм видел всего два, но был уверен, что в глубине ящика были ещё. Неожиданно рядом кто-то рвано втянул воздух. Брайт повернулся и увидел Фрэнка. Тот стоял бледный, с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица. Малкольму до боли захотелось что-то сказать тому, но Фрэнк резко развернулся и буквально выскочил из подвала.   
Брайт вышел из дома вслед за Фрэнком, и всё, что происходило дальше, представилось ему будто в замедленной съёмке. Фрэнк прошёл мимо Дани, та подняла глаза, потом посмотрела куда тот нарпавлялся, на её лице проступило сперва осознание, потом страх. Дани закричала группе патрульных:  
— Фрэнк! Остановите его!  
Но тот уже был рядом с машиной, в которой сидел подозреваемый. Фрэнк распахнул дверцу, выволок его и стал избивать. Молча, методично, без единой эмоции на лице. Мужчину пытались оттащить от превращающегося в отбивную ублюдка, но тот остановился только после жёсткого окрика лейтенанта:  
— Детектив Шор! Немедленно прекратите! Вы отстранены! Убирайтесь!  
Фрэнк посмотрел на Арройо с такой ненавистью в глазах, что Малкольм начал бояться, как бы тот не кинулся на лейтенанта. Но Фрэнк поднялся, и, пошатываясь, пошёл к своей машине, но не сел в нее сразу, а облокотился на крышу, спрятав лицо в сложенные руки. Малкольм видел, как дрожали его пальцы.  
— Как ты? — спросил Малкольм, подойдя ближе. Ему казалось, что в тяжёлом дыхании Фрэнка, слышались слёзы. Детектив поднял на него уставший и пустой взгляд, и, протянув вытащенные из кармана ключи от машины, сказал:  
— Поехали к тебе. 

***

До квартиры Малкольма они ехали молча. Фрэнк даже не повернулся в его сторону, всю дорогу вглядываясь в проносящийся за окном город. Но как только за ними закрылась дверь квартиры, будто сорвался. Он прижал Малкольма к стене, впиваясь в губы, сминая их в мокром, глубоком поцелуе. Пальцы Фрэнка до боли мяли бока и ягодицы. Брайт чувствовал, как терял голову от этой нежной грубости.  
— Фрэнк, — простонал он ему в губы, но тот, будто не слыша, продолжал целовать его губы, щёки, шею, нисколько не заботясь о сохранности, сдирать с него пиджак и рубашку.  
— Фрэнк, нам нужно поговорить. Фрэнк. Фрэээнк…  
Имя превратилось в стон, когда широкая сильная ладонь накрыла пах Малкольма. И только от этого он готов был расплавиться по стене. Губы Фрэнка — везде. Пальцы Фрэнка — везде. У Малкольма подкосились ноги, но сильные руки уже подхватили его, прижали к груди.  
— Ну же, поговори со мной, — повторил Брайт, хотя ему самому, говорить не хотелось вовсе.   
— Ты слишком много болтаешь, — неожиданно низким и хриплым голосом ответил Фрэнк и, закинув того на плечо, отнёс на кровать.   
Нависнув над Малкольмом, Фрэнк какое-то время всматривался в его лицо, провёл пальцами по припухшим влажным губам, и, будто этого мало, вновь начал целовать их, потом перешёл на челюсть, шею и ключицы, и ниже, оставляя лёгкие укусы на каждом обнажённом участке его тела.  
И когда Фрэнк добрался до ремня на брюках, Малкольм застонал от предвкушения — громко, протяжно. Ему смертельно хотелось зарыться пальцами в короткие жёсткие кудри Фрэнка, но тот неожиданно перехватил его ладонь и поднялся. Малкольм застонал громче, разочарованно. Хотел было возмутиться, но Фрэнк вовремя зажал его рот рукой:  
— Много болтовни, Малкольм. Всегда. Слишком много и слишком беспокойно. Сегодня никаких слов, договорились? Кивни, если понял меня.  
Молодой человек смотрел во все глаза на этого невероятного мужчину, и в голове сотни, слов, сотни вопросов, которые он хотел выпалить прямо сейчас, но сдержался. И коснувшись языком, чужой, грубой ладони, послушно кивнул.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнувшись, Фрэнк отошёл к креслу, где лежал шарф Малкольма. На мгновение ему показалось, что он забыл, как дышать, догадавшись, что Фрэнк задумал.   
Несмотря на все таблетки, — по назначению или нет — которые успел перепробовать Брайт, в попытках избавиться от кошмаров и чувства вины. Несмотря на все те безумства, на которые он шёл на работе в ФБР и полиции. Несмотря на весь тот образ психа, который ходит по краю дозволенного и морального... Всё же практический опыт в отношениях — романтических или сексуальных, — был у него скудным. Как психолог, он знал о разнообразии сексуальных практик — как патологических, так и вполне здоровых, и даже терапевтических, но никогда ещё ему не приходилось в них участвовать.  
— Малкольм, — Фрэнк чуть склонил голову и позвал его снова. Когда тот, наконец, сфокусировал взгляд на мужчине, тот продолжил: — Послушай меня сейчас очень внимательно, Малкольм. Сегодня ты не будешь делать ничего — не двигаться, не говорить, не думать. Только если я тебя об этом попрошу. Ты понял меня?  
— Коне... — хотел было выпалить он, но Фрэнк предупреждающе вскинул бровь, и Малкольм прикусил язык кивнув.   
— Хорошо. Если тебе будет больно, неприятно или страшно — ты скажешь. Только в этом случае ты заговоришь. Понятно?  
Молодой человек кивнул снова. Тогда Фрэнк подошёл ближе и крепко завязал ему глаза.  
— Не давит?  
Малкольм покачал головой. Широкая ладонь детектива, которая всё это время лежала приятной и успокаивающей тяжестью на плече, внезапно пропала, и молодой человек остался в полной темноте и тишине. Стало неуютно и одиноко. Казалось, будто он пролежал так уже вечность, хотя был уверен, что прошло не больше минуты. Руки начали вновь привычно дрожать, а желание стянуть шарф, позвать Фрэнка, попросить его вновь прикоснуться, становилось всё более и более невыносимым. И когда Малкольм готов бы уже плюнуть на их уговор, неожиданно почувствовал прикосновения. Чужие горячие ладони прошлись по его обнаженным плечам, крепко сжали дрожащие пальцы успокаивая. Потом он почувствовал поцелуй. И ещё один, и ещё. Отчего-то все эти касания и поцелуи, пока ещё практически целомудренные, ощущались невероятно остро и сладко. И Малкольм бы ни тогда, ни после не сказал, от чего именно так было — от невозможности видеть Фрэнка или от пары мгновений пугающего одиночества до этого, или от всего сразу.  
В следующий момент Фрэнк затянул на запястьях Малкольма наручники и немного потянул ремешки, что крепили их к кровати, уменьшив свободу движения. Потом, всё с той же аккуратностью, полностью раздел его, и, не устояв, полюбовался Малкольмом. Тот лежал смирно, но Фрэнк видел, как Брайт нервничал — по едва заметно дрожащему телу, по тому, как пальцы сжимали простыни, как в его голове скакали одна через другую мысли, как они пытались вырваться, но Малкольм держался, плотно стиснув губы.  
А потом всё это перестало иметь значение — молодой человек таял, растворялся в нежных поцелуях Фрэнка, в его прикосновениях, в его ласках, в том тепле и той любви, что он дарил. Все тревожные мысли, все тягости, отходили даже не на второй, а на третий, четвёртый план, терялись где-то в гамме ощущений. Влажные горячие губы, сильные, но такие нежные пальцы Фрэнка на каждом сантиметре тела Малкольма — это всё, что его сейчас волновало. Это всё, что сейчас было его миром. Малкольм стонал от каждой ласки, громко, не сдерживая себя, не стыдясь. А уж когда мужчина, своим умелым ртом, добрался до промежности Малкольма, то и этот крошечный мир схлопнулся окончательно, превратившись в одну тёплую, мучительно сладкую темноту. Брайт выгнулся дугой, до треска вцепился в простынь пальцами от накатывающего оргазма. Ещё мгновение и все рассыплется на миллионы искрящихся атомов. Он уже не был консультирующим психологом полиции. Он не был Малкольмом Брайтом. Он не был Малкольмом Уитли. Он был никем. Он был тёплой и мучительно сладкой темнотой.  
— Можно?... — едва слышно раздалось где-то из пустоты. Губы коснулись уха, обжигая дыханием. — Позволишь мне?...  
Малкольм кивнул скорее по инерции, нежели осознавая, что от него хотят, сейчас, когда он ощущал себя скорее пудингом, нежели человеком. Что-то ткнулось ему в анус, мягко массируя, растягивая. Молодой человек раздвинул ноги шире, поддаваясь этому новому для себя чувству, всё ещё плавясь в посторгазмном мареве. Давление на анус стало сильнее, даже болезненнее, и внезапно мягкая окутывающая пустота в голове лопнула, словно воздушный шарик, и Малкольма выкинуло в реальный мир, где были его тревожность и его страхи.  
— Фрэнк, — выдавил из себя хриплым сорванным голосом Малкольм. — Фрэнк.   
Давление исчезло, и Малкольм почувствовал, как мужчина перебрался ближе к изголовью кровати.  
— Малкольм, ты же помнишь наш уговор?  
— Д... да, — кивнул он, и нервно облизнув пересохшие губы, продолжил, пытаясь объяснить то, что не мог. — Но… я не уверен, что готов. Фрэнк, извини. Я… Фрэнк?  
Пальцы мужчины нежно прошлись по его щеке и аккуратно стянули с его глаз шарф. Малкольм сощурился от тусклого, но после полной темноты, неприятного, резкого света светильника. Фрэнк сидел рядом, тоже обнажённый, разгорячённый, чертовски красивый. На его губах играла мягкая улыбка. Он наклонился и целомудренно поцеловал молодого человека в лоб.   
— Тебе не за что извиняться. Всё хорошо, — Фрэнк снял с Малкольма наручники и растянулся рядом, притянув его к себе. — Всё хорошо. Нам некуда спешить.  
Малкольм закрыл глаза, уткнувшись лбом в грудь Фрэнка, и слушал его тихий успокаивающий голос. Впервые за многие годы Брайт спал спокойно, без помощи лекарств. Впервые за долгое время Малкольм не боялся собственных страхов.


	2. Chapter 2

Зимнее тусклое солнце заливало комнату мягким светом. В стоящей тишине, в которой было слышно только мерное дыхание и едва различимый шум улицы, щёлкнул музыкальный центр, и помещение заполнилось мягким тягучим блюзом. Малкольм поморщился и перевернулся, накрыв голову подушкой — он давно так хорошо не высыпался и терять такую возможность из-за дурацкого будильника не планировал. Но настырная машина сменила блюз каким-то бодрым и неожиданно громким хип-хопом, от которого подушка уже не спасала. Малкольм откинул её и уставился в потолок. В отличие от того позорного пьяного вечера, прошлый вспоминался чётко, но всё равно казался больше похожим на сон. Особенно учитывая то, что Фрэнка рядом не было, хоть они и засыпали вместе. Это кольнуло сердце Малкольма обидной, но, отчасти он даже был рад проснуться в одиночестве, потому что совершенно не представлял, что должен был сказать. Спасибо за лучший минет? Спасибо за возможность впервые выспаться за долгое время? Извини, что не дал трахнуть? Что он должен был сказать? Если это и можно было назвать началом отношений, то Малкольм и тут проваливался по всем фронтам.   
Он вытащил телефон — шесть сорок пять. Уже сорок пять минут как Малкольм должен был встать и заняться утренними тренировками. Но разнеженное вечерними ласками тело напрочь отказывалось делать что-то сложнее, чем подняться с кровати, дойти до ванны и вернуться обратно.   
Чем он и решил заняться. Включив горячую, насколько возможно было вытерпеть, воду, Малкольм мимолётом глянул в зеркало и удивлённо замер: воспоминания о прошедшей ночи были, конечно, свежи и яркими, но он не думал, что они будут настолько физическими. На шее, ключицах, груди, — Малкольм посмотрел ниже, — даже внизу живота и внутренней стороне бёдер пестрели следы засосов. Губы бессознательно растянулись в глупой улыбке, когда Малкольм пальцами дотронулся до розовых пятен на шее. Скрыть их будет практически невозможно, а уж тонна вопросов от окружающих, которая непременно последует, заранее привела Малкольма в ужас. Но всё же. Всё же, он бы не отказался от ещё одной такой ночи.   
Но сам Фрэнк, как казалось Малкольму, похоже, считал произошедшее одноразовой акцией. Потому и ушёл ещё до того, как Малкольм проснулся. Расслабленность от таких мыслей сменилось горечью, и, вздохнув, профайлер забрался в душ.   
Горячий пар и шум воды вымывали все мысли, оставляя после себя только ватную пустоту в голове да сонливость. Малкольм прижался щекой к нагретой плитке, желая так и простоять до конца дня. Слишком погружённый в эту пустую сонливость, он не услышал, как хлопнула сперва входная дверь, а затем и дверь в ванную, как зашуршала снимаемая одежда. Даже не сразу почувствовал, как чужая ладонь легла на его живот.  
— Я надеялся, ты проспишь дольше, — тихий голос Фрэнка сливался с шумом воды и казался Малкольму частью какого-то сна. — Надеялся вернуться до того, как ты проснёшься, со свежим кофе.  
Ладонь Фрэнка огладила живот Малкольма, скользнула ниже, мягко коснувшись ещё пока вялого члена, и чуть ниже, сжав мошонку. Малкольм шумно выдохнул, откинул голову на плечо Фрэнку, и раздвинул ноги, предвкушая и приглашая.  
— А я думал, что ты ушёл совсем.  
— По-твоему, — пальцы Фрэнка сжали мошонку сильнее, почти болезненно, и Малкольм застонал громче. — Я из тех парней, что исчезают под утро, ничего не сказав?  
— Я всё ещё плохо тебя знаю, — Малкольм повернул голову, насколько это возможно в его положении, и прихватил зубами кожу под челюстью Фрэнка — не одному же ему ходить с засосами.   
— И что же ты хочешь знать?  
— Не знаю. Всё?   
— Спрашивай.  
Малкольм некоторое время молчал, просто растворяясь в близости крепкого тела, в сильных руках, что так нежно ласкают. Мысли путались, бежали одна впереди другой, — вопросов было так много, и Малкольм задал один. Шёпотом, практически на грани слышимости, точно зная, что для этого вопроса не лучшее время.   
— Что… что ты видел в том подвале?  
Малкольм почувствовал, как на мгновение Фрэнк замер, напрягшись всем телом, а затем, также внезапно, расслабился. Как его пальцы снова стали ласкать член Малкольма, но сильнее и жёстче, а другая рука, скользнув по груди, легла ему на горло сжимая. Фрэнк поцеловал его в висок, а потом, прошептал, касаясь губами уха:  
— Девушку в ящике. Я видел девушку в ящике в том чёртовом подвале.   
Глаза Малкольма распахнулись от осознания, вместе с нарастающим возбуждением пришла тревога, граничащая с паникой. Он схватил Фрэнка за запястье, впиваясь короткими ногтями в кожу, но тот продолжал сдавливать горло сильнее, при этом надрачивая всё быстрее. Малкольм, наконец, выгнулся в крепкой хватке, кончая на стену душа, и тут же едва не рухнул на пол, когда Фрэнк резко разжал руки и чуть отошёл.   
Малкольм вновь прижался к стене, тяжело дыша, пытаясь отойти от произошедшего.   
— Прости, — сказал Фрэнк спустя пару минут молчания, заполненного только тяжёлым дыханием обоих да шумом воды. Малкольм поднял на него глаза, — тот выглядел растерянным, совсем как предыдущим вечером, у дома, где нашли Элизабет Уоллес.   
— Прости, — повторил Фрэнк. — Не так должно было начаться это утро.   
Малкольм дотронулся до собственной шеи, всё ещё чувствуя как чужие пальцы сдавливали горло каких-то пару минут назад. Придерживаясь за стену, он выпрямился и повернулся к мужчине. Тот просто продолжал стоять, не отрывая взгляда от отметин на шее Малкольма.   
— Фрэнк, — позвал он и сделал шаг вперёд. — Фрэнк, нам стоит поговорить об… об этом.   
Пальцами коснувшись уже заросшей колючей щетиной щеки, Малкольм приподнялся на носках, и, поцеловав того в губы, добавил:  
— Чуть позже.   
Тот кивнул, но не попытался ни выйти, ни обнять Малкольма, всё так же глядя на его шею, будто до конца не веря, что сам это сделал. Малкольм вздохнул и силой вытолкнул Фрэнка из душа, выходя следом.   
— Да господи-боже, Фрэнк, — рявкнул он, заметив, что тот всё ещё изображал из себя статую, и залепил, со всего размаху, пощёчину, отчего щека мужчины моментально стала пунцовой. Он вздрогнул, взгляд, наконец-то, стал осмысленным. Фрэнк удивлённо уставился на Малкольма, почесывая пострадавшую щёку.   
— Эй! Больно же!  
— Да ладно. Зато ты, наконец-то, отвис. Держи вот, вытирайся, пойдём выпьем кофе, раз утро не задалось.  
Фрэнк кивнул, забрал протянутое полотенце и стал вытираться так яростно, будто пытался содрать с себя кожу.  
Спустя двадцать минуть растираний полотенцами и одеваний, Малкольм и Фрэнк сидели на кухне и пили остывший кофе.  
— Так… так что это было, — нарушил, наконец, тягостное молчание Малкольм, дотронувшись до шеи. — И то, что произошло вчера. Я знаю, многие дела, которые вы расследовали, были полнейшим адом, но ты никогда не вёл себя так. Что изменилось?  
Фрэнк повертел картонный стаканчик из-под кофе, поджав губы, и Малкольму даже не нужно было прилагать усилий, чтоб прочитать на его лице сомнения — сможет ли рассказать, примет и поймёт ли всё Малкольм. Наконец, что-то для себя решив, Фрэнк отставил в сторону измятый стаканчик, и сказал:  
— Я знаю имя девушки из ящика, которую ты нашёл.  
Малкольм отчётливо ощутил как у него на мгновение сердце упало куда-то в пятки, замерло, а потом понеслось таким галопом, разгоняя кровь, что впору было вызывать неотложку. Он сглотнул, чувствуя, как во рту всё пересохло. Столько лет кошмаров, столько лет сомнений и пугающих мыслей, что, возможно, он и вправду сходил с ума, что бы сначала, доказать всем, что девушка в ящике существовала, а теперь и узнать её имя. Правда, Малкольм вовсе не ожидал узнать это так, от Фрэнка.   
— Её звали Софи Бленчард. Она была моей сестрой. Сводной, — тут же добавил Фрэнк, заметив, как с каждым словом Малкольм выглядит всё более шокированным. — Знаешь, типичная история — наш отец   
подцепил где-то мою маму, одна случайная ночь, о которой он и не вспомнил. Вернее, мама, узнав, что забеременела, напомнила ему, но он и слушать ничего не хотел. Дал ей двести баксов на аборт и пригрозил, что затаскает по судам, если она ещё раз попробует что-то с него требовать.  
Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул, — вспоминать было больно, — и, повернувшись к окну, продолжил:  
— Мне было лет девять, наверное, когда мы с Софи познакомились, — он хмыкнул: — Ты только представь — девица будто с Верхнего Ист-Сайда на пороге нашей захудалой квартирки! Но внешность оказалась обманчива — не знаю каким образом Софи узнала обо мне, но она хотела помочь, хоть как-то загладить вину отца перед моей мамой. В общем, мы с ней сдружились, — знаю, это странно, учитывая и нашу разницу в возрасте, и, гм, происхождение, но… — Фрэнк на мгновение посмотрел на Малкольма и вновь отвернулся к окну. — Ммм, когда она исчезла, мы с мамой сперва решили, что отец узнал, что Софи приходила к нам, но потом увидели объявления о её пропаже.  
— Так… так ты перевёлся в наш отдел из-за моего отца? И всё остальное?  
— Что? Нет! Боже, Малкольм, — Фрэнк подскочил со стула и заходил по кухне, стискивая руками голову, будто та нещадно болела. Малкольм же сейчас готов был оказаться где угодно, — даже в камере с отцом, потому что лучше выслушивать его восторженные бредни о "истинной сущности" Малкольма, чем узнать то, чего он боялся с момента их знакомства — Фрэнку нужен был Мартин Уитли, а не Малкольм Брайт.  
Фрэнк остановился рядом с ним, и с силой ударил по столу, заставив Малкольма вздрогнуть.   
— Боже, я не думал, что всё станет так сложно. Я думал о переводе в ваш отдел и раньше, но когда миссис Уитли выступила перед журналистами с ожерельем Софи, я понял, что не могу упустить такой шанс. Да, мы были знакомы с Софи недолго, но она была мне дорога. Она была моей сестрой, чёрт побери!   
— По-твоему, я бы не помог тебе, если бы ты сразу сказал мне об этом?!  
— Малкольм…  
— Решил, что я буду сговорчивее, если ты меня затащишь в постель?  
— Вообще-то, это ты первым начал…  
— Серьезно?! Фрэнк, — Малкольм вздохнул, чувствуя, что слишком вымотался за это утро, чтоб продолжать разговор. — Я хочу остаться один. Мне… мне нужно обдумать всё.   
Фрэнк застыл, открыл рот, собираясь что-то ответить, но тут же закрыл, поджав губы. Кивнул своим мыслям, и, натянув ботинки и куртку, подошёл в сторону выхода.   
— То, что я сказал тебе тогда, после бара, я действительно так думаю, — сказал Фрэнк, открыв дверь. — И думал с того момента, как лейтенант рассказал о тебе.   
Оставшись один, Малкольм уронил голову на столешницу. На сердце было до отвратительного тяжело.   
Малкольм мысленно усмехнулся: они даже не были толком знакомы. Подначки на работе, пара разговоров, которые можно было назвать “по душам”, одна попойка, одна случайная ночь, — разве это можно было назвать отношениями, чтобы так внутри всё болело от открывшейся лжи? Он даже не уверен был, — теперь — не уверен, — что они могли считаться друзьями. В конце концов, Фрэнк знал о Малкольме куда больше, чем сам Малкольм о нём.   
И ведь, чёрт подери, с самого начала их знакомства, — Малкольм бы, конечно, не ставил на то, что буквально с первого рукопожатия, но всё же, — что-то его беспокоило во Фрэнке. Будто подсознание пыталось что-то сказать Малкольму. Что-то, что он отказывался осознавать. Что-то… Малькольма вдруг осенило. Он вытащил телефон и практически на грани паники пролистал фотографии, сделанные за последние месяцы. Вот она, вот! Тринадцатилетний Фрэнк и девушка, старше его. У неё темные волосы и светлая кожа, которая в свете тусклой лампы подвала казалась бы белой, словно голая кость. Он приблизил фото, вглядываясь в лицо девушки. Сердце билось так, словно собиралось выскочить из груди, дышать становилось всё сложнее — разгадка столько недель была у него перед носом, а он просто её проигнорировал!  
Малкольм сжал до боли челюсти, стараясь глубоко дышать через нос и подавить подступающий приступ, но отчаяние и злость переполняли его. Не сдержавшись, он закричал, швырнув телефон на пол.   
— Ладно, ладно, — сказал сам себе Малкольм, успокаиваясь. Он должен был привыкнуть к тому, что ему лгут и от него скрывают правду те, кого он считал близкими людьми. Он же Малкольм Брайт — сын Хирурга. Кто знает, что могло спровоцировать его пойти по стопам отца!  
— Ладно, — повторил Малкольм ещё раз, зачесав пальцами волосы. Он сможет с этим смириться, как всегда. Просто ночь, никаких обязательств. Всё будет как раньше, только без флирта. Он справится, справится, справится.   
Малкольм прокручивал эту мысль минута за минутой, пока его не прервал стук в дверь.  
Прикрыв глаза, он глубоко вздохнул и понадеялся, что незваные гости уйдут, так и не дождавшись ответа. Но в дверь забарабанили сильнее, и и судя по тому, насколько яростно колотились, гостем была матушка.   
— Малкольм! Открой немедленно, — не заставил себя ждать и её голос. Он наспех натянул первую попавшуюся футболку, открыл дверь, как матушка внеслась в квартиру словно ураган. Кинув пакеты из какого-то бутика на диван, она развернулась к Малкольму и улыбнулась так, что у него пробежался холодок по спине. Так она улыбалась только тогда, когда что-то хотела получить.  
— Сегодня Николас устраивает благотворительный вечер. И мне очень нужно, чтобы ты пошёл со мной. Очень.  
— Мам, — Малкольм сжал пальцами переносицу. Только напыщенной вечеринки с фальшивыми улыбками и вежливостью ему сейчас и не хватало. Но миссис Уитли предупреждающе цыкнула:  
— Малкольм, либо ты пойдёшь со мной на этот вечер, либо я выселю тебя из квартиры. Она всё ещё принадлежит мне.   
— Ты слишком часто пользуешься этой угрозой.  
— Ну, лишний раз подумай о том, что в один прекрасный день она может стать реальность, — миссис Уитли вздохнула, и, подойдя ближе, взяла его за руку. — Малкольм, прошу. Один вечер. Шампанское, балет — ты же любишь балет. И.. о.  
Её взгляд скользнул ниже, на шею Малкольма, и он тут же проклял это утро, потому что теперь от матушки избавиться будет не так-то просто.   
— У тебя появилась девушка! Почему ты не рассказал мне об этом?  
— Нет у меня девушки, мам. Это просто… — Малкольм замялся — врать маме у него никогда толком не получалось, но и объяснять ей всё сейчас не хотелось. — Просто… просто одна ночь.  
— Оу, — в голосе миссис Уитли отчего-то послышалось огорчение. — В любом случае, рада что ты проводишь время не только с трупами и убийцами. В общем, жду тебя в семь вечера. Не опаздывай.  
— Мам, я правда не в настроении сегодня. Позови Эйнсли.   
— Эйнсли не может — какие-то проблемы с монтажом нового репортажа. А мне нужно, чтобы хоть кто-то из моих детей был на этом мероприятии. Никаких возражений, Малкольм. Я поговорю с Гилом.  
— Надеюсь, кто-нибудь умрёт странно и кроваво, — пробубнил про себя Малкольм, когда миссис Уитли, подхватив пакеты, пошла к выходу.  
— Что, дорогой, — повернулась она, укоряюще глядя на Малкольма.  
— Ничего. В семь, да? Буду как штык.  
— Очень на это надеюсь, милый.  
Что-ж, у него оставалось ещё предостаточно времени придумать убедительную причину не идти на эту вечеринку. Даже ради балета и шампанского. Сначала Мальком хотел позвонить лейтенанту и узнать, не появилось ли какое-нибудь срочное дело, которое отвлечёт его и от обязанности присутствовать на благотворительном вечере, и об утреннем разговоре с Фрэнком, но потом решил, что лучше съездит до участка — если дела и нет, так хоть проветрится, потому что сидеть дома было невыносимо, — слишком свежи были воспоминания.   
Добравшись до отдела, Малкольм остался разочарован — кроме груды бумажной работы никаких других дел не было. Гил устало поинтересовался как у Малкольма дела и снова погрузился в отчёты. Дани выглядела не лучше, но всё же отвела его в сторону и тихо спросила:  
— Как Фрэнк?  
—А... а с чего мне знать как он, — слишком быстро ответил Малкольм, что не укрылось от Дани. Она сложила на груди руки, и Малкольм тут же почувствовал себя полным идиотом.   
— Ты же вчера его подвозил.  
— А, ну да, ну да. Да нормально. Молчал по большей части.   
Прищур Дани стал ещё более подозревающим.   
— Вы, что, по дороге умудрились поругаться?!  
— Что? Нет! Ладно, — сдался Малькольм, когда взгляд Дани стал прожигать в нём дырку — ещё немного, и совершенно не фигурально. — Возможно мы… немного не сошлись во мнениях.   
— Ну ладно. Помирись с Фрэнком. Он - хороший коп. Жаль будет потерять его только из-за твоей доставучести.  
Малкольм хотел было возразить, но передумал, и вместо этого спросил:  
— Тебе, эм, нравится Фрэнк?   
— Ты так пытаешься подкатить ко мне или к нему, — спросила она, склонив голову на бок, но увидев озадаченное выражение лица Малкольма, Дани тут смущённо исправилась: — О, ты имел в виду… Да, думаю, он хороший человек. Не знаю, станем ли мы друзьями, но он хороший человек.   
На этом и стоило закончить, Малкольм узнал, что хотел, но оговорка Дани так и тянула ляпнуть какую-нибудь чушь.  
— Так, значит, ты о Фрэнке думала и в романтическом плане, — ухмыльнулся Малкольм, за что получил ещё один тяжёлый взгляд Дани и болезненный тычок в плечо. Он обиженно ойкнул, а Дани внезапно со всей серьёзностью сказала:  
— Интрижки на работе, тем более такой как наша, в итоге ни к чему хорошему не приводят, Малкольм. Так что нет, не думала.  
— А про интрижки — это твой личный опыт?  
— О, нет-нет, свою личную жизнь я точно не намерена обсуждать с тобой, Брайт. Иди домой и займись чем-нибудь интересным. Только не убей кого-нибудь.  
— Ха-ха, очень смешно.  
— Ага, обхохочешься, — ответила в тон ему Дани и махнула рукой. — Бывай, Брайт.  
Малкольм вздохнул и вышел из участка. Перспектива провести вечер в компании матушки и её напыщенных друзей становилась пугающе реальной. Но даже до него нужно было чем-то себя занять. И чем — Малкольм совершенно не представлял, а оставаться наедине со своими мыслями ему совершенно не хотелось. Но как бы Малкольм ни старался отвлечься тренировками или чтением, они всё равно лезли как назойливые мухи. Может, Дани права и Малкольму не стоило надумывать больше, чем это было — случайной интрижкой под действием эмоций, и стоило просто забыть обо всём и вести себя как в первые дни их знакомства, когда Фрэнк был просто молчаливым угрюмым новичком, а Малкольму просто было интересно раскусить его. И когда сердце так не болело от одной маленькой, но важной недосказанности.   
Малкольму хотелось выговориться. Спросить совета. И какая же злая ирония была в том, что единственным на данный момент, кто мог бы ему помочь был тот, с кем делиться личным Малкольму хотелось меньше всего.  
Потемневшие от влаги стены психиатрической лечебницы Клермонд на фоне пасмурного зимнего неба превращали её в декорации одного из паршивых ужастиков, где несчастные жертвы половину фильма пытаются спастись от убийцы, убегая по лабиринту коридоров с мигающим светом. Малкольм поёжился — такие мысли не прибавляли решимости войти в здание. С отцом и без ассоциаций с киношными маньяками было непросто общаться.  
— Мы, вроде, договаривались на две встречи в десять дней, — беззлобно пожурил Мартин Малкольма, как только тот вошёл в палату. Сегодня отец был в особенно хорошем расположении духа, и Малькольма это насторожило. За всё те немногие встречи с отцом, Малькольм редко видел его расстроенным или подавленным, даже несмотря на его заключение, а уж седая борода и копна кудрей вовсе делали из Мартина добродушного старика из рассказов Тома Сойера, — разве что соломенной шляпы не хватало, — но сегодня он прямо таки светился довольствием.   
Дверь в палату хлопнула, и санитар внёс небольшой столик с обеденным подносом. Проверив крепление мартинового бандажа, он кивнул Малкольма и вышел, оставив их наедине.   
— Было много дел, я совсем потерял счёт времени.   
— О, — Мартин предвкушающе потёр ладони, усаживаясь за столик. — Мама сегодня рассказала о твоих "делах". И кто же она? Твоя восхитительная напарница? Дани…  
Малкольма передёрнуло от того, каким тоном Мартин произнёс имя детектива Пауэлл. Будто присматривал новую жертву. И в другое время Малкольм бы непременно возмутился, но сейчас куда больше пугал тот факт, что родители обсуждали его личную жизнь. Только не его родители. И как же Малкольм был рад, что надел водолазку, избежав ещё больших комментарий от отца.   
— Это была не Дани, и давай не будем обсуждать это.   
— Ммм, а что так? Любовь прекрасное чувство! Пообедаешь со мной?  
Малькольм с сомнением посмотрел на обед, которую принесли отцу. У него, конечно, были некоторые привилегии, но еда явно в их число не входила.   
— Нет, спасибо, я не голоден, — отказался Малкольм, но всё равно уселся за столик, напротив Мартина. Тот пожал плечами, будто и не рассчитывал, что Малкольм присоединится, и стал пластиковым ножом резать сомнительного вида отбивную.   
— Так, значит, всё-таки девушка появилась, — понимающе было закивал Мартин, но тут же огорчённо выгнул брови, заметив как изменилось лицо Малкольма. — О, уже разлад в раю?  
Иногда он особенно сильно ненавидел наблюдательность отца. Но, в конце концов, Малкольм ведь пришел сюда именно за этим. Отец, хоть и был убийцей, но пугающе хорошо понимал его. Малкольм пожевал губу, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Ты — непревзойденный лжец, не так ли? В твою ложь все верили.  
— Да.  
— Как тебе удавалось всех обманывать? Меня. Эйнсли. Маму. Коллег.  
— О, я не лгал, — с некоторым самодовольством ответил Мартин, чем вызвал у Малкольма только раздражение:  
— Ты притворялся идеальным отцом!  
— Нет. Я был хорошим отцом, — и, словно извиняясь, пожал плечами. — Хотя и жил двойной жизнью.   
Он замолчал, жуя свой обед и оставив Малькольма размышлять над ответом. Как бы ему ни хотелось отрицать, но Мартин был прав — отцом он был хорошим. Пока не выяснилось, что он — печально известный Хирург.   
— Значит, ты думаешь, твоя девушка тебе лжёт?  
Малкольм вздрогнул от неожиданности, слишком погружённый в свои мысли.   
— У не… неё, — запнулся он, чуть не оговорившись. — Есть секреты.  
— А у тебя, Малкольм? Секреты есть у всех, лгут так или иначе все, даже близким и не всегда из злого умысла. Любить кого-то значит принимать человека целиком, даже с тем, о чём ты не знаешь. Открыться настолько, что тебя могут обмануть. Или ранить. Это ужасно сложно. Но если бы я этого не сделал, тебя бы здесь не было.  
И эта простая и очевидная мысль, — секреты есть у всех, — к которой за последние часы, дни и годы он приходил не раз и не два, должна была быть произнесена убийцей, чтобы Малькольм действительно это осознал.   
Мартин, заметив просветление на лице своего сына, ласково улыбнулся:  
— Прямо момент семейного сближения!  
— Нет. нет. Это не тот момент.   
— Ну, может быть, немного?   
— Нет.   
— Ну, ладно, — пожал Мартин плечами, принявшись за вишнёвое желе, которое полагалось на десерт. — Расскажи как там мама и Эйнсли.   
— Да хорошо, хорошо. Эйнсли головой в работе, а мама… Мама как всегда. Ты знаешь.  
— Да. Жаль, что она не приходит. Я хотел бы видеть её чаще.  
— Она не хочет тебя видеть, — покачал головой Малкольм, припомнив как матушку каждый раз злило, когда он упоминал отца. — Она зла на тебя.  
— Ну ты же приходишь.  
— Ты меня вынудил.  
— Малкольм…  
Малкольм вздохнул и поднялся, предотвращая дальнейший разговор, который снова стал слишком личным. И это был не тот аспект "личного", который он хотел обсуждать. Мартин поджал губы, но кивнул, соглашаясь с решением сына. Хотя, выбора-то у него особо и не было — Малькольм обещал приходить, но они не обговаривали какими долгими будут эти встречи.   
Пора было готовиться к вечеру, но сперва он решил заехать к Фрэнку. То, что произошло между ними требовало разрешения, определенности.   
— У тебя входит в привычку вламывается ко мне без приглашения, — сказал Фрэнк, открыв дверь едва Малкольм занёс кулак, чтобы постучать. Он отступил, уже сожалея, что решил приехать именно сегодня. Наверное, стоило всё же выждать день или два. Малкольм хотел было уже попрощаться, сославшись на срочные дела, но Фрэнк вздохнул, устало потерев переносицу:  
— Извини. Недавно уехали парни из ОВР.   
— О, — Малкольм про себя чертыхнулся. Во всех этих переживаниях у него из головы вылетело с чего, собственно, начался их прошлый вечер. Максу Леви — похитителю тех девочек, — с удовольствием бы свернули шею все полицейские, которые участвовали в том деле. Но вряд ли такая солидарность поможет Фрэнку. — Что они сказали?  
— Ничего. Только задавали вопросы.   
Фрэнк вздохнул и с силой провёл рукой по волосам, будто пытаясь физически скинуть напряжение. Посмотрел на Малкольма, снова вздохнул и кивнул, предлагая зайти.  
— Лейтенант сказал раньше времени не беспокоится, — продолжил он. — Но, похоже, ОВР нужно показательное дело. Чёрт, чёрт. Как я мог сорваться!   
— Тогда все были на пределе, Фрэнк…  
— Нет, нет, нет, ты не понимаешь. Я хотел… — Фрэнк сжал кулаки до побелевших костяшек, пото резко выдохнул и устало сел на диван. — Тот сундук. Я смотрел на кости и думал, о том что пережили все те девочки. О… Софи.   
Малкольм хотел было снова возразить, но остановился, услышав имя той, что так часто приходила к нему в кошмарах. Тусклая лампа, нагоняющая тени по углам. Серый бетон. Тело в ящике. Такое же белое, как кости. Да, Малкольм тоже видел в том подвале Софи и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Не мог заставить себя видеть то, что было на самом деле — кости, как потом выяснилось, ещё четырёх жертв Макса Леви.   
Малкольм жил с этими кошмарами долгие годы, но всё же ему сложно было представить что чувствовал Фрэнк.  
— Знаю, что должен был рассказать тебе о Софи раньше, но сперва это было слишком личным. А потом просто не знал как это сделать. Особенно после того, как ты рассказал о кошмарах. Извини.   
— Я прощаю тебя, — сказал Малкольм, и Фрэнк замер, подняв на него глаза, будто не веря тому, что услышал. — И, хочешь поговорить с отцом?  
— С отцом? С Хирургом, — ошарашенно спросил Фрэнк.  
— Да, но...   
Предложение сорвалось совершенно случайно, Малкольм даже не был уверен что сам хотел этого. И тем более не был уверен, пойдёт ли на пользу самому Фрэнку — как он знал из опыта работы в полиции, редко когда встречи семей жертв с убийцами приносили им что-то кроме ещё больших вопросов. Но Фрэнк выглядел сейчас так, будто раньше времени получил рождественский подарок. Довольно жуткий подарок.  
— Ты… ты же понимаешь, что можешь не получить тех ответов, на которые надеешься?  
— Долгие годы я не надеялся узнать даже того, что знаю о Софи сейчас. Извини, — повторил Фрэнк, и, поймав ладонь Малкольма, мягко поцеловал. — Я должен был рассказать.   
Малкольм присел рядом:  
— Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, но это касалось и меня. Иногда мне казалось, что я схожу с ума — когда пытался говорить о девушке… о Софи, мне говорили, что это просто ночной кошмар, игра воображения. А потом оказывается, что она реальна. Что у нее есть имя, у неё была жизнь. Это… это выбило из колеи.  
Он хотел было сказать что-то ещё, но его прервал звонок. Малкольм вытащил телефон — ему даже не нужно было отвечать, чтобы знать насколько настойчиво матушка на другом конце цифрового провода собиралась напомнить о вечеринке. Малкольм вздохнул, и поцеловал Фрэнка в губы.  
— Мне пора, а то мама лишит меня наследства. Я могу прийти ночью?  
— Можешь остаться сейчас, — ответил Фрэнк, углубляя поцелуй. — К чёрту наследство.  
— Боюсь, на зарплату консультанта сложно будет пополнять мою коллекцию антикварного оружия, — рассмеялся Малкольм. 

*** ***

Как и ожидалось, вечер планировал быть невозможно скучным и чрезмерно напыщенным. Шампанское лилось рекой, между дамами и джентльменами, разодетыми в роскошные платья и смокинги, сновали расторопные официанты с подносами, на которых красовались изысканные закуски, из разных концов залов слышны были смех и мягкая музыка, — одним словом, по всему было видно, что гости получают удовольствие от вечера. Все, кроме Малкольма. Ему было невыносимо скучно от всех этих банальных разговоров и лицемерной вежливости — большинство из гостей друг друга на дух не переносили, но продолжали мило улыбаться, не забывая, впрочем, сказать какую-нибудь замаскированную под комплимент гадость.   
Малкольм отпил шампанского и отыскал глазами матушку — она, в отличии от него самого, чувствовала на этом вечере как рыба в воде. И, похоже, впервые за последнее время была если не счастлива, то точно получала удовольствие от происходящего. Малкольм прислушался к её разговору с какой-то тощей дамочкой:  
— О, Крикет! Мне было так жаль услышать, — щебетала мама с приторным сожалением. — О Конноре и том скандале с приёмной комиссией!   
— Что поделать, — ответила ей дамочка. — По крайней мере, никто не умер!  
Малкольм закатил глаза — вот и причина, по которой он ненавидел подобные мероприятия. Ни одно из них не обходилось без того, чтоб кто-нибудь не припомнил преступления Мартина Уитли или то, что сам Малкольм мог оказаться под стать отцу. Похоже, ему могло понадобиться больше одного бокала шампанского, чтобы пережить этот вечер. Пока Малкольм искал официанта c напитками, Николас Эндикотт вышел в центр зала с микрофоном и начал свою речь:  
— Дамы и господа, спасибо что пришли сегодня на этот вечер. Я знаю, что все вы здесь не ради канапе, а ради того, чтобы узнать, куда идут ваши пожертвования. И я с радостью представляю приму Манхэттена — Фиону Варру. И нашу новую звезду — Хавьера Суареса.  
На белоснежную сцену в центре зала вышла красивая молодая пара, и с первыми звука фортепиано молодой человек подхватил девушку и закружил в танце. Отточенными долгими репетициями движения плавно перетекали друг в друга будто морские волны. Потом парень подхватил девушку, вознося её над публикой и внезапно, по его телу прошла дрожь. Не сильная, но заметная. Малкольм нахмурился — такого точно не должно было быть. Дрожь повторилась, на этот раз куда сильнее, руки парня подогнулись, и только чудом танцовщице удалось приземлиться на ноги, а не упасть, что-нибудь себе повредив. Парень булькающе захрипел, схватившись за горло, а после, закашлявшись кровью, рухнул замертво. Гости в ужасе вскрикнули, а матушка бросила на Малкольма такой взгляд, будто это он убил парня.  
— Надеюсь, это не твоих рук дело.  
— Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения.  
— Я знаю, насколько ты не хотел быть здесь, — дрожащим голосом прошептала она. Малкольм знал, что мама напугана не меньше других гостей, хотя умела скрывать это куда лучше. — Ты позвонил Гилу?  
— Написал, — кивнул Малкольм, показав экран телефона, где высветилось ответное сообщение от лейтенанта.  
Полиция приехала через полчаса, и тревожное перешёптование сменилось воем сирен и гомоном патрульных, опрашивающих свидетелей, и криминалистов, изучающих каждый дюйм сцены. Дани приветственно кивнула Малкольму и присоединилась к Эдриссе у сцены, а Гил отвёл его в сторону и тихо спросил:  
— К тебе уже приходили из ОВР?  
— Нет. А должны были?  
— Они всех опрашивают, кто бы при задержании Леви, — лейтенант потёр переносицу, выдавая усталость. — Он, к счастью, отделался синяками, но сейчас не лучшее время для… для такого поведения.   
— Фрэнка уволят?  
— Не знаю, — со вздохом признался Гил. — Надеюсь, нет. В любом случае, когда ребята из ОВР придут, отвечай честно. Не пытайся что-то утаить или выгородить Фрэнка. Какие бы отношения вас ни связывали.  
Лейтенант выделил последнюю фразу таким тоном, что у Малкольма не оставалось даже сомнений, что тот знал обо всём, что произошло между Малкольмом и Фрэнком. С одной стороны, это избавляло Малкольма от неловкости объяснений, с другой — он не смог понять, как к этому относился сам лейтенант, а спрашивать, тем более сейчас, Малкольм не решался. Потому что даже для себя не мог дать определения их с Фрэнком отношениям. Гил, похоже, заметил смятение Малкольма, и, похлопав того по плечу, пошёл к сцене — в конце концов они здесь были не для задушевных бесед.  
Эдрисса рассказала им, что бедняга Хавьер Суарес, судя по всему, был отравлен и чувствовал симптомы задолго до выступления, но всё равно не отменил его. Также было и очевидным то, что смерть Хавьера не была случайностью — кроме него больше никто не пострадал и не умер. Хотели убить именно его. От Эндикотта (с которым матушка сидела подозрительно близко) они узнали, что Хавьер сбежал с Кубы. Всё расследование могло стать шпионским детективом, но после второй жертвы — едва не ослепшей танцовщицы, стало понятно, что дело куда запутаннее. Но мысли Малкольма на протяжении всего расследования куда больше были заняты совершенно другим.  
Фрэнк всю дорогу до лечебницы молчал. Он выглядел расслабленным, — чересчур расслабленным, на взгляд Малкольма, но на попытки разговорить отвечал сухо. Малкольм начал уже жалеть о своём предложении: он, конечно, и сам не раз мечтал избавиться от отца, но если Фрэнк сорвётся так же, как у дома Леви, то увольнения ему точно не избежать. Санитар провёл инструктаж и открыл перед ними дверь в палату Мартина.  
— Малкольм! Мальчик мой, ты пришёл! Ещё и друга привёл, — поприветствовал он сына, попутно, с нескрываемым удивлением, разглядывая Фрэнка. Тот продолжал выглядеть невозмутимым и Малкольма это начало не на шутку тревожить. — Может, представишь нас?  
Малкольм хотел было представить Фрэнка, но тот остановил его и подошёл к Мартину почти вплотную, остановившись прямо на красной линии. Мартин нахмурился, впрочем, не теряя своего бодрого расположения духа, и перевёл непонимающий взгляд с Фрэнка на Малкольма и обратно.  
— Я вас представлял иначе, — сказал, наконец, Фрэнк. — Видел ваши фотографии в газетах, читал ваше дело, но в реальности… В реальности вы совершенно другой.  
— Надеюсь, не разочаровал, — у Мартина на лице самодовольства — через край.  
— Знаете, — Малкольм вскинул голову, когда услышал тихий смешок Фрэнка. Он не видел его лица, только спину, но отчего-то уверен, что лицо Фрэнка такое же сосредоточенное и непроницаемое, как в тот вечер, у дома Леви. — В жизни вы выглядите куда более жалким, чем во всех газетах. Даже не верится, что вы и есть Хирург.  
Улыбка застыла на лице Мартина перекошенной гримасой. Это явно не то, чего он ожидал услышать.  
— Молодой человек, грубость — не лучший способ начать знакомство.  
— Занятно, как ужас преступлений создал из вас монстра, хотя вы просто… — Фрэнк пожал плечами и повторил: — Просто жалок. Никак не пойму, что вам не хватало. У вас была превосходная работа, прекрасная жена, дети, а вы держали в страхе и убивали женщин. И ради чего?  
Малкольм признался себе, что видеть как с отца слетало всё его самодовольство, обычное благодушие, было приятно. Мартин выходил из себя и ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
— Малкольм…  
— Ради чего? Разрушить свою жизнь? Своей семье? И после этого вы всё ещё себя мните хорошим отцом? Гением? Вы же просто пустое место.  
Фрэнк сделал ещё шаг вперёд, пересекая черту, и наклонившись к Мартину, прошипел:  
— Так может, чёрт подери, вы сделаете хоть что-то полезное и расскажите правду.  
В палате повисло тяжёлое молчание. Мартин зло сверлил взглядом Фрэнк, и Малкольм был уверен, что если бы не наручники, тот голыми руками вцепился бы ему в горло. И в этой тишине мучительно медленно текли секунды, сливаясь в минуты, и Малкольм решил было уже потянуть Фрэнка за рукав, предлагая уйти, но Мартин внезапно заговорил:  
— И какую же правду ты хочешь услышать?  
— Софи Бланчард, — ответил Фрэнк, выдержав паузу, и Малкольм мысленно похвалил себя — разговоры с отцом превращались в пресловутые шахматы, и стоило верно выбирать момент для вопроса, если нужен был честный ответ. О чём он и рассказал Фрэнку по дороге. — Девушка в ящике. Я хочу знать, что с ней случилось. И где её тело.   
На какое-то мгновение лицо Мартина вытянулось от удивления, но он тут же взял себя в руки окончательно, вновь нацепив на лицо привычную надменность и протянул, криво усмехнувшись:  
— Ооо. Я рассказал всё, что знал.  
— Пап, — протянул Малкольм, становясь рядом с Фрэнком, и постарался вложить в слова как можно больше одновременно и просьбы, и предупреждения. Он знал, насколько Мартин одержим идеей отцовства, и намеревался на этом сыграть.   
— Ладно, — вздохнул Мартин, будто делая одолжения. — Знаете ли, это — давние дела, нужно упорядочить мысли.   
Малкольм на этих словах мог только закатить глаза — он прекрасно знал, что свои преступления люди, подобные Мартину, помнили прекрасно.   
— Полагаю, Малкольм, рассказал тебе о том, что помнил, так, — вздохнул Мартин. Фрэнк нахмурился, но кивнул. — Она была связана. Но, знаешь, я всегда любил поболтать. Но она, эта Софи, была чем-то новеньким. В отличии от других она попросила, чтобы он не выкрутился. Я сперва не понял, о ком она говорит, но Софи объяснила. Знаешь, это было ироничным — она была готова пойти на сделку с серийным убийцей, чтобы остаться в живых.  
Фрэнк на этих словах дёрнулся, как показалось Малкольму, борясь с желанием ударить Малкольма от таких откровений, но он промычал что-то нечленораздельное, только сильнее нахмурившись.  
— Ооо, и история, которую она рассказала, была потрясная!  
— Потрясная?! Что вы вообще несёте, — рявкнул Фрэнк, выходя из себя. Мартин удивлённо вскинул брови:  
— Разве не очевидно? Она убедила отпустить ей. Она была очень, — он выделил это слово голосом. — Очень убедительна.  
— Нет. Не может быть. Она бы связалась. Со мной. Или со своим отцом. Он, чёрт подери, всю полицию на уши поставил после её исчезновения! Нет. Я не поверю, что она просто решила…. решила исчезнуть!  
— Ну, я не виноват ни в том, что она не нашла тебя, ни в том, что ты ищешь ту, кто не хочет, чтобы её нашли, — похоже, Малкольм заметил полное отвращение и гнева лицо Фрэнка, поэтому добавил: — Я понимаю, что правда может быть жестокой, но поверь мне, в этой истории, я — хороший парень.   
— Нет, нет, — покачал головой Фрэнк. — Нет. Она бы не оставила меня одного. Она сообщила бы хотя бы отцу. Нет. Я не верю.  
Он резко развернулся, постучал в дверь и вылетел так же, как из того чёртового подвала в доме Леви. Малкольм смотрел на отца тяжёлым взглядом. Всё, всё в поведении Фрэнка кричало о том, что эта встреча — плохая идея, но Малкольм позволил ей состояться.  
— Зачем, — только и спросил он. — Если это правда, то зачем лгать мне….  
— Поверь, Малкольм, — тут же перебил его Мартин. — Я поступил как отец. Я защищал тебя, стараясь помешать. А ты сделай то же самое для своего друга, если он тебе дорог. Останови его.  
Из-за накатывающей паники, Малкольм плохо помнил путь от лечебницы до машины. Только усевшись в пассажирское сидение он позволил себе глубоко выдохнуть и взглянуть на дожидающегося его Фрэнка. Тот некоторое время остекленело смотрел на здание лечебницы, а потом с силой несколько раз ударил по рулю. От надрывного звука клаксона Малкольм вздрогнул и повернулся, а Фрэнк посмотрел на него в ответ, и, вздохнув, порылся в бардачке, вытащил помятую полупустую пачку сигарет и зажигалку, чем немало удивил Малкольма. Он не заметил ни на рабочем столе, ни в квартире пепельниц или окурков, или никотиновых пластырей, которые бы указывали на его вредную привычку. Ничего.  
— Бросил лет десять назад, — сказал Фрэнк, заметив удивленный взгляд Малкольма. -- Но иногда до боли хочется начать заново.   
Под пристальным взглядом Малкольма, он сжал губами фильтр, щёлкнул зажигалкой раз, другой, ругнулся, потряс её, снова щёлкнул, и, когда, наконец, сигарета затлела, глубоко затянулся, а после медленно выпустил дым из лёгких и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Так что, ты думаешь, твой отец сказал правду?  
Вопрос щекотливый — достоверно сказать об этом мог только Мартин Уитли, но, судя по предыдущему разговору, любые другие уточнения могли превратиться в очередную игру Хирурга.  
— Скорее всего, — пожал плечами Малкольм и, прикрыв глаза, откинулся на кресло. Табачный дым пряно-горькой дымкой стелился по салону и, отчего-то, приносил Малкольму успокоение. Фрэнк удовлетворённо хмыкнул и завёл машину — ночь предстояла быть долгой.

  
*** ***

Недели, заполненные поиском Софи и улик против Николаса Эндикотта, который, как выяснилось позже, был причастен к её исчезновению, текли как вода сквозь пальцы — слишком мимолётно. Игнорируемые звонки от Малкольма и лейтенанта казались ему ничтожной ценой за возможность напасть на след Эндикотта. Более того, Фрэнку казалось, что ещё немного и он найдёт неопровержимые доказательства. То, с чем можно будет пойти в суд.  
Поэтому, когда Фрэнк возвращался домой и почувствовал, будто за ним следят, он даже не удивился. Пару раз свернув, меняя привычный маршрут до дома, он пошёл медленнее, делая вид будто прогуливается по набережной. Пока не услышал отчётливо-знакомые шаги, — те же самые, что и десятком минут ранее, пока он не свернул. Мужчина слушал шаги, замедляясь, пока они не раздались достаточно близко, и тогда Фрэнк ударил наотмашь. Но кулак ушёл в пустоту, как раз туда, где, по идее, должен быть нос незнакомца. Тот был то ли слишком юрким, то ли слишком мелким, но успел пригнуться, и в следующее мгновение Фрэнк почувствовал, как под ухо ему упиралась сталь ножа, вспарывая нежную кожу. Сделав очередной выпад, он таки схватил незнакомца за горло, и это превратилось в игру на выживание — сколько секунд потребуется, чтобы свернуть шею незнакомцу прежде, чем сам Фрэнк истечёт кровью. 


End file.
